


Bad News

by Salmaka



Series: That One Martian Modern AU [3]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Feels, Feels, Hospitals, IC (Integrated Circuits), Injury, M/M, Minor or Background Relationship(s) - Freeform, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Sean is a Teenager Mess, Usage of Head Canon(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: All that Sean wants from this night is warm food, hot shower and peace of home.He won't get any of it.





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is like 4x longer than I intended it to be and it also took like a month to finish.
> 
> Big thanks go to Wahl for being my beta for this! *sending another truck of chocolate your way* ;*

Sean slid the key into the lock, turned it and wasn’t surprised it was unlocked. The time was shortly before 7 PM so both Ian and Con should be already home by now.

“I’m home!” he called out as he was taking off his shoes. When there was no response to this, Sean just shrugged and made his way further into the house.

Living with Mancers helped Sean in more than one way.

Both men welcomed him with open arms and Sean was really grateful for that because he didn’t realize in how bad situation he was, till he moved here. It felt more like home than when he had to live with his step-father after his mom died or the flat where he lived after he got the first opportunity to ran away from that man, from home.

Sean didn’t have to be stressing out about paying the ludicrous rent for the excuse of the flat he lived in before. He was still doing a part-time job, though. But it wasn’t as stressful or annoying as before and he now had more spare money even when he was paying rent to Mancers. Not that Sean was the one to spend much… And he had more free time for his hobbies again.

His academic results got better, too. He had more time to study because Mancers’ house was a bit closer to his high school that his shitty flat and Con or Ian sometimes drove him there, too. And both men were always happy to help him when he didn’t understand something. Sean wasn’t so worried about his last year at school as he was before.

Plus, Connor and Ian were awesome, and Sean really liked them. He hasn’t felt this welcomed somewhere for a very long time.

When Sean was heading towards a living room doorway, he only then realized that the house was dark. Or at least the lower level was. Maybe they were in their room or study. Or Ian could be working on his bike in the garage since Sean didn’t see the motorbike outside. This wasn’t for the first time he got home to find the house relatively empty just to later found out, in fact, it wasn’t. Seriously, this house was big!

Sean turned on the lights and walking through the living room to the kitchen with a plan to start heating his food he noticed papers lying on the coffee table. By the red marker next to them, his guess was they had to be Con’s students’ tests. But why were they just lying there? Con rarely left his work unfinished, left it lying around like this. He was always worrying the papers could get lost. This raised Sean’s curiosity a bit.

Sean was too tired and hungry to wait for the meal to warm up on the stove, so he put it into the microwave and headed upstairs to change. And take a shower, too, he didn’t have time to take a proper shower after the training, just a quick one.

When he was in the middle of the stairs, the front door opened. He turned to look who was it and saw Melvin. Sean was about to say ‘hi’ when he noticed that something was off about Mel’s behaviour. His movements were fast, rash and he didn’t notice Sean, yet.

“Mel?”

Melvin finally looked at him. “Oh, you’re home. I…”

Sean made his way down the stairs to stand in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

Not that Sean wasn’t happy to see him. They became fast friends and although Con’s cousin was older than Sean, they had a lot in common. But there was something off about his visit today.

“Ian had an accident and he’s in the hospital. Con and Sam are already there,” Mel said fast.

“What?” Sean almost barked.

Ian was an excellent driver. Sean had never seen him driving recklessly, his quite massive motorbike wasn’t built for that anyway. Not like Sam’s wasp-like bike.

“I’ll tell you on the way there, now help me grab some things for them.”

Sean was in shock but nodded, “Yeah, sure…”

Together they quickly grabbed few necessary clothing and stuff and headed to the hospital. Mel drove a bit fast but be on the driver’s seat, Sean wouldn’t drive differently himself. Hell, maybe even a bit faster.

Sean waited until they got out of the worst traffic-heavy part of the neighbourhood to finally ask, “So, what happened?”

“Don’t know the details myself, Con called me… Shadow, he sounded like a mess. Said that Ian got hit by a car like an hour or so ago. I wasn’t in the hospital yet and he asked me to bring the things on my way there.”

Suddenly realizing that he didn’t get any call from Connor, Sean pulled his phone out from the pocket. Unlocking it, he remembered he put it into the silent mode before the training. As soon as the little screen lighten up, a bunch of notifications about missed calls started showing up. Few were normal – from his friends. And then there was few from both Con and Sam…

“Shit…” he cursed quietly. “Any news since then?”

“No, which I guess is good.”

“I hope so.”

They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sean and Melvin were making their way through the hospital corridors to where Connor and Sam should be. They turned the last corner when the relative silence was broken.

“ _You!_ ” someone angerly said, almost hissed. Sean had an idea on whose voice was it.

And then a sound that could be described only as one of a punch followed. Both newcomers quicken their steps to get there faster. When they finally got there, Sean saw Connor, Sam and some man who was standing with his back to him.

Con was standing in front of the stranger with a somehow satisfied look on his face. His right hand was massaging the left. His knuckles red. Sam was standing by his side, concern clouding her face. She also looked ready to step in if anything was about to happen. Again.

In parallel to that, the stranger seemed calm but was a bit surprised looking at his fingers; there was a bit of blood on them and then he wiped his mouth with a back of his hand. Sean caught a glimpse of tattoos. The movement was done so casually it almost looked the bald man was used to doing it.

“How is he?” the man asked, his voice low.

His right hand was now rubbing little circles on the fancy looking suit jacket he was holding. The dark colour of it was changing with the angle under which the hospital light was landing on the fabric. The man wore a black, half-translucent shirt with an embroidered flower pattern on its sides. He looked like he was about to have a date or attend to some party or gala.

“Stable. Still with the doctors, though.”

“Good.” Man’s hand didn’t stop moving over the fabric and he wasn’t looking at Con but down on the ground. “That’s good to hear…”

“Mel! Sean!” Sam greeted the duo a bit too loud, maybe to break the moment.

Sean’s eyes met with man’s just for a second when the stranger turned at the newcomers. The eyes looked harsh, used to frowning more than anything but there was this softness and worry to them now.

Connor’s eyes shifted from the stranger to them. “You’re here,” he breathed out more than said it. Mel didn’t waste the time and hugged his cousin.

“What happened, Connie?” Melvin asked before Sean could.

Con shoot the look at the bald man who took a deep breath before he started talking. “Me and Ian had an argument…”

“Again,” Connor added. Sam just sighed to that and put a hand on his shoulder but Con shook her off. He didn’t like when people were touching him when he was angry.

“Yes, _again_ ,” the man said but it was more like something between bark and sigh of his own than words. “And don’t give me that look, Connor – I know I had fucked up! I should not leave as I did…”

“Yes, you should not, Anton.” Connor’s voice wasn’t loud, but it had this teacher’s quality to it. Connor didn’t have to raise his voice to make his point. To make himself be heard. “He would not take the damn bike and ride the fuck knows where just to start thinking about something else than… You know how Ian takes that – how he feels about everything about _h—"_

Anton pinched the bridge of his nose and interrupted the older man, “I am not having this talk with you too, Konek.”

There was something unspoken there, but it felt it was unspoken for the sake of the current situation. This conversation will continue, but later.

Sean never heard someone call Connor ‘Konek’, but he heard the name ‘Anton’ before. He knew him and Ian were the best and oldest friends. But he had never seen the man behind the name before. Anton was both what Sean was expecting him to be and surprising.

Despite the situation, Sean almost chuckled when he tried to imagine Ian standing before Anton. Both their heights must look ridiculous that way. Ian was half-a-head taller than everyone by default and Anton looked like the exact opposite. If not even shorter.

“I wasn’t going to, Antek. I— He just got you back…”

“I know. For what it is worth – I’m sorry. You know that, right? If I could…”

Connor nodded, smiled weakly and with the situation somehow calmer, asked, “Will you stay?”

“I…” Anton hesitated and again ran a hand over the jacket. It looked like he was doing so to ground himself. “No, they won’t let me see him anyway. But call me if anything, yes?”

“Yes,” Sam said and Con nodded.

Before leaving, Anton gave them both a hug and then disappeared into the endless labyrinth of the corridors.

“How are you holding up?” Melvin asked and put a hand on his cousin’s shoulder.

“I’m somewhat holding up and that’s good. More than I’d hope for.” Connor’s voice was now shaky.

“Connie…” Melvin smiled weakly and hugged him one more time.

They all set down into the uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited.

Melvin and Connor were talking quietly between themselves while Sam went to fetch something to eat and maybe some coffee, too, and Sean was trying to distract himself with playing some game on his phone. He had never really played any of the two games on it so he kinda sucked but better than staring at a white wall. He really didn’t want to think about the last time he was in hospital… He would kill for a cigarette right now.

A sound of plastic wrap being opened tore him from his mind. When his sight was focused again, he saw Sam sitting next to him again, eating some vending machine food. He also noticed an extra one lying across her thighs and his hungry stomach made itself audible. Not even looking at him, Sam grabbed the sandwich and handed it to Sean. With thanks, he took it and started eating his very late dinner.

It took about another twenty minutes for the doctor to show up.

“Are you Mr Ian Mancer’s family?” the young man asked, looking between the four of them.

“Yes,” Con answered the quickest and stood up.

Sam and Melvin followed him to the man in white. Sean was standing up, ready to head closer to the doctor when he realized he wasn’t a member of this family. It just felt like he was.

But then Connor, Shadow protect his loving heart, even over everything that was happening, noticed. He turned just in time, obviously wondering where Sean was, to notice his hesitation and gestured at the teen to join them. Reached his hand even. Sean had never been this happy and sad at the same time.

The doctor started telling them about the extent of Ian’s injuries and for how long they will probably keep him here. Ian had a minor concussion and an external head injury. Few ribs and left leg were broken. There was some internal bleeding, the reason Ian was on the operation table, but nothing doctors could not handle. The rest of the injuries were just a few bruises and cuts over his body. He was still under the anaesthetics after the small operation, but he should wake up in a couple of hours, top.

When the doctor said everything that needed to be said, he led them to his room. However, Melvin said he will head home and will try to stop here in the morning with few extra stuff. And maybe some proper food, too. The trio said their goodbyes to him and together they entered the room.

Ian looked… terrible.

However, he still looked better than Sean was expecting he would. Ian was basically all wrapped in bandages, even his now shaved head was. His left leg was in some kind of gypsum and the little of a visible skin already started turning colours. And there was a visible cut on his upper lip and chin.

Con put a hand over his mouth and a quiet sob escaped his lips. Sam, holding Connor’s hand, was on a brink of crying, too. And Sean was barely holding up together himself.

Seeing Ian like this, in the hospital bed with all the tubes; it reminded him of his mother. He spent so many days in the hospital to be with her before— Sean shook his head to get the images out of his head. Ian was fine, or rather as fine as one can be after they got hit by a car. Doctors said he wasn’t in any big danger and Sean tried to focus on this fact.

He won’t lose another…

Sean opened his eyes again and saw that Connor pulled a chair closer to the bed and sitting on it, was holding Ian’s hand in his while his other hand was stroking Ian’s face and bandaged head.

“You alright, kid?” Sam asked in a gentle and quiet voice. Her eyes were red, and cheeks were wet from tears.

“I guess I am not…” Sean said and wiped his eyes. He didn’t even realize he too was crying. Sam wiped tears of her own, put a hand around his shoulders and gave him a half hug.

They managed to convince Con to change the uncomfortable chair for a small armchair. They both knew Connor won’t move from next to the bed until Ian will wake up and even then, he will stay there until they’ll leave the hospital. Sam and Sean were counting on that the hospital personnel will throw them away, Connor too, but to their surprise they let them stay the night.

Looking around the small single-bed room, Sean and Sam decided to share the sofa opposite the bed. It wasn’t exactly made for one, let alone two people sleep on it and there was a lot of finding out a bit more comfortable position, but they managed. They will regret it in the morning, but they managed.

However, Sean couldn’t fall asleep.

Ian wasn’t attached to many medical machines, there was none monitoring his breathing or heartbeat, so the room was quiet. Too quiet. Sean was looking around the room, out of the window, at the clock on the wall… but his eyes kept landing on the almost unmoving body on the bed.

No, not the body – Ian. Alive and breathing.

And looking Ian’s way, Sean noticed he wasn’t the only one having a hard time falling asleep. Or maybe Connor wasn’t even trying to. He was sitting in that armchair, leaning forward to hold Ian’s hand. His thumb stroking the back of his husband’s hand while he was watching his chest rising and falling and rising and…

Sean himself was a mess seeing Ian like this and he knew him for about a year or so. Connor was his husband for Shadow how long and Sam was his fucking sister. If Sean felt how he felt, both his family members had to be fucked-up.

An unpleasant thought sneaked into Sean’s already worrying mind: What would happen if Ian did die? Or if something would happen to Connor? Or Shadow forbid to _both_ of them? Nor Connor or Ian would not throw him away, they would never. But wouldn’t it had been… weird to keep living with one of them gone? Sean was trying to not to think about this much, but he felt he was already invading their lives more than he should. They allowed him to do so more than anyone should… More than once Sean panicked, didn’t know how to feel or react to something nice they said or did. They were just too nice!

Sean just hoped they didn’t notice this… Who he was kidding, of course, they must have noticed and just gave him space to figure it out. They always did…

Sean sighed and put his palms over his eyes. Then he changed his position as much as he could without disturbing Sam and tried to fall asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He woke up when the room started to fill with the morning light. He stretched his legs and realized he had the sofa all for himself now. He opened his eyes properly, set up on the sofa and looked around the room.

Ian was lying in the bed with no visible change and Connor was still sitting in the armchair next to the bed. One hand was holding Ian’s and the other was holding a mug of something hot. Sean noticed that Con had Ian’s pendant wrapped around his wrist; the doctor probably gave it to him. Its twin was around Con’s neck. Sam was half-sitting on the furniture’s armrest, looking at her brother while hugging a similar mug with both her hands. Her normally neatly done hair was now just quickly made ponytail.

They were talking quietly.

“…said they will find some substitute teacher for my classes. Just need to call to Sean’s school next.”

Sean totally forgot it was a weekday and he supposed to be in school in – he looked at the clock, in half an hour.

“I can call there, my friend is an English teacher at that school,” Sam offered and drank from the white cup.

Con looked up at her, smiled a little and said, “Thank you.”

“Look at you; worrying about others first thing in the morning,” a hoarse voice said. It took Sean a moment to realize it was Ian.

Connor almost spilt the drink with how fast he turned to look at his husband. “Ian? _Shadow…_ ”

“Good morning, love,” Ian said with a smile. Then he looked at Sam who was now smiling from ear to ear. She finally relaxed, they all did. “Morning, sis.”

Sam’s “You stupidly lucky piece of—" was interrupted by Connor when he literally jumped from the armchair on Ian. Who, of course, yelped in pain but when Con kissed him, he visibly melted.

However, when the kiss ended, Connor wasn’t smiling anymore. Sean knew that face; you didn’t want to be the one on who The Frown was aimed.

“Don’t ever do this to me again, love. _Never_. You scared us.”

“I double that,” Sam added. “Remember that I won’t hesitate to kick your ass, little brother. _Again_.”

“I won’t,” Ian said and then his eyes landed on Sean, who not knowing what to do, stayed standing near the sofa. Observing the trio. “Sean…”

“Hi. It’s…” Holding the tears, Sean looked down and rubbed the back of his head. He was so relieved. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Come here,” Ian said softly, reached his hand and tried to sit on the bed as much as he could. It wasn’t much but it was enough so Sean could hug him. And when Sean was leaning down, Connor with Sam joined the hug.

When the hug ended, they all set around, or in Connor’s case – on, the bed. Sean pulled the chair to sit on the opposite side of Sam, who was now occupying the armchair. And Con himself was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Ian’s hand.

They were all happy Ian woke up and felt ok.

It didn’t take long and a nurse with the doctor from yesterday showed up to check on Ian. The trio occupying the bed’s proximity had to move, though. Sam stood next to the armchair again, Con was at bed’s footboard and Sean retreated to the sofa.

The doctor didn’t stay long. Only made a quick check-up, asked a few questions and gave Connor some instruction. Sean knew that Connor will follow them or better said – will make sure Ian will follow them to the last letter. Connor was already in caring-mode since Ian woke up and this will get only more intense once Ian will be allowed to leave the hospital.

Sean experienced it both as an observer and on his own skin. Connor could become literally laser-focused on taking care of someone in the most loving way possible. One almost looked forward to being sick… However, it was as nice as it was almost terrifying at the same time.

And when Connor was in need of such care himself, Ian could be as caring as his husband. Just another of many ways they showed their love to each other…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It took only a half of the forenoon for Ian’s room to slowly starting to fill with flowers, cards and gifts from his friends, colleagues and even a few of his students. The room looked like a scene from some movie with all the flowers there. After about ten of those came, the nurse told them to keep more of them out of the room. So, whenever some new came, they sent it to Mancers’ house.

Ian opened the biggest and the most expensive looking box of chocolate Sean had ever seen and the happy smile he had while grabbing the box changed into an anxious one fast when he looked properly at it. “Antek…” Ian sighed and ran a hand over his bandaged head. Sean noticed the little pause when Ian’s fingers ran over the bandages, not through his hair. He kept looking at the ceiling for a moment before he returned to reading the note. The crisis was gone when he chuckled and read aloud, “‘PS.: Your husband has a mean left hook.’ Con, what have you done?”

Con shrugged and calmly said, “I punched him.”

“Goblin let him, so he did,” Sam verified from the sofa. She too was going through the gifts Ian got and was currently reading a card attached to an exotic looking bouquet. “By the way – these are from D,” she said and smelled to the flowers. They smelled wonderful.

“He always sends the best. And really Connor?”

“What? He deserves it and was closer than you.”

Ian sighed. “Now I need to apologize for this too…”

“It’s him who should apologize, Ian.” There was this steely and sharp tone to Con’s words. He hasn’t been the one to argue often but you knew when things were about to go down. And this tone was one of the warning signs to retreat.

“Yes, maybe. But it was me who was the bigger asshole yesterday, trust me,” Ian stated with a serious face.

Sean, sitting cross-legged on the sofa next to Sam, was still confused about what exactly happened between Ian and Anton yesterday. He obviously didn’t know all the details, if even any, but he won’t pray. After all, he didn’t need to know everything that was happening in the Mancers family. Plus, this looked like something you needed a deep knowledge to understand the situation.

Now it was Connor who sighed, he knew how stubborn his husband could be. He moved from the armchair to sit on the edge of the bed again, took Ian’s hand and looking into his eyes, asked, “Want to talk about it? I only heard bits and pieces.”

“No… Maybe? Not now at least. But thank you, love.”

“Anytime,” Con smiles and leaned down to kiss his husband.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“So…” Ian began. He started to be more himself as the day went. The shock or pain must have to wear off and he started to talk more again. “I’m guessing it right you won’t let me near my bike any time soon?”

“If it was on me, you won’t touch that machine ever again. But I know I can’t separate you from her,” Connor answered with a sigh. But he was smiling, he was happy his husband was ok.

“Just say the word and no more bike,” he said but then added, “ _activities_.”

The slight wiggle of the eyebrow was enough of a hint for Sean that he didn’t want to know more. Con narrowed his eyes at his husband, but the otherwise perfect poker face was ruined by the teeniest of red creeping its way up to his ears. Yes – Sean really didn’t want to know. He already knew way more about their sex-life than he was comfortable with.

Though, seeing Ian in such teasing mood showed he was really feeling better.

Sam must have seen Sean’s reaction because she cocked her head his way and said, “Stop it you two, you’re blemishing the kid.”

Connor straightened his back and cleared his throat, “Yeah… Like that ever going to happen, Ian. You love that bike and all around her as much as you love me. I can’t take that joy from you.”

“I love you, too, rodzynek,” Ian smiled and entangled their fingers. “And… How’s she, anyway?”

“Don’t know, but I think she looks worse than you do. Took the worst of the hit for you. They are keeping the bike in some garage for now on. The rest of your biker things, too.”

Ian sighed. “Poor girl… I’ll send her to Noctis, Orion will work his magic on her, and she will be as new. The bike needed a proper service anyway.”

“Don’t tell me you—”

“That’s not what I was saying, dear. The bike was in a fine condition; you know I would have never sat on her otherwise. This was all on me and the other driver.”

Connor was about to say something when his phone started ringing. He tried to ignore the simple tune, but he never was the one to ignore the call. And so, Connor narrowed his eyes at the man on the bed and picked up the call.

“Hello? Not really but go on.” Not even looking at anyone in the room and still talking with whoever was calling him, Connor headed for the door.

“That phone call just saved you, Ianie.”

“I know,” Ian snorted but was visibly relieved.

“Anyway,” Sam leaned off the window sill and went towards the door as well, “I’ll need to go on the fresh air. Don’t go anywhere.”

Ian rolled his eyes and looking at his sister, replied, “As I had a choice.” When the door closed behind Sam, Ian said, “She definitely went for a smoke.”

Sean, still sitting cross-legged on the sofa could relate, he would kill for a cigarette right now. But if Connor would saw him, he would probably punch him. He was in a punching mood. Or he would take a cigarette, too. Who knows; the last about twelve hours were a roller-coaster and Sean wasn’t sure about anything anymore. If Dowser or ASC’s Director themselves walk through the door, Sean would accept it as part of this crazy day.

Resigning on the ‘going for a smoke’ idea and staying where he was, Sean leaned back and rested his head against the too low sofa’s headrest. His eyelids were heavy.

“You look like someone had died.”

Sean snorted and shook his head, however, he almost started laughing fully over the absurdity of this whole situation. Only Ian could drop this kind of a joke in a situation like this. “Well, almost.” When Ian didn’t say anything, Sean with his head still leaned back and not looking at the older man almost whispered, “I was really scared…”

Ian’s voice was almost as quiet as Sean’s when he spoke up, “I was scared, too…” Sean raised his head and looked at Ian, who was looking out of the window. His gaze was somehow distant. He had never seen Ian like this. “The moment I saw that car and knew what will happen… I really thought…” He blinked a few times and looked at the younger man. “I was so happy when I woke up and saw you all here.”

“Not as much as I was relieved when you woke up.”

Ian didn’t say anything to that, only smiled with that calm smile of his. That one could be more telling than thousands of words. However, he didn’t stay silent for long and sounded a bit guilty when he said, “And by the way – don’t tell Con about what I just said. He’s already so worried and this would break him. I’ll probably tell him later. And sorry I threw this on you like that.”

“You should be sorry. But don’t worry, I won’t tell Connor. He would probably punch both of us for this.”

“You saw it? When he punched Antek?” Ian asked, curious.

“No, only heard it,” Sean chuckled over the memory, “It reminded me to never get on Connor’s bad side. He’s like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.”

“That he is! When I first saw it, I was just stunned and almost declared my love to him right on the spot.” Ian’s voice was full of love and adoration. “Luckily, it wasn’t aimed at me that time.”

“So, you had felt the Wrath of Connor first handed?”

“Of course, I had! We are married and despite how it seems, we _do_ fight. Though, luckily no punches ever flew between us.”

“It’s hard to imagine you two being angry at each other or fighting even.”

“Yes. I’m usually the one who back off first, though. It’s hard to be angry at someone who looks like my Con.” Sean snorted and tried to not laugh. Ian cocked his head on the side and asked, “What?”

“It’s just… It’s awesome and heart-warming to see you two together. Sam’s right – you two are walking relationship goals.”

“You bet we are!” Ian said proudly and they both started to laugh.

If not for the opening door, they would laugh for a few more minutes. They both somehow needed it, to relieve themselves from the stress and emotions. They were laughing not only because it was funny but also because they needed it.

“We have two bad news,” Sam said when she entered the room, Connor was right behind her. She aimed a questioning look at the duo but let them calm down.

Sean looked at her worried, ready for another bomb to be dropped today, but Sam didn’t look alarmed much. Con, on the other hand, seemed as if lost in his thoughts. Sean recognized this expression; that was his teacher’s worrying face.

“Lay it on us.”

“There is an emergency at my school, I need to go there…”

“What is it, rodzynek?”

“Just… It’s about Rico, they got into a fight again,” now Con sounded really worried.

“Oh no. You should go, they need you more than I do,” Ian said with a gentle voice, he probably knew well what this was about.

“We all need to go anyway,” Sam spoke up, “the day-shift nurse is throwing us out, said we were here long enough. But she also mentioned that Ian will be able to go home tomorrow, probably.”

“Good, I’m getting sick of lying here.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, brother, you probably will be doing the same home, too. That leg needs to heal properly. In your age one never knows.”

“I’m the younger of us, Sam.”

“Details, Ianie,” Sam smiled, went to the bed and kissed Ian’s forehead. Then she turned at Sean and said, “Come on, kid. I’ll drop you home.”

The teen got up from the hard sofa which was his home for those few hectic hours, hugged both Ian and Connor and followed Sam. The ride home was quiet with how tired they were, and Sean was looking forward to take the shower and for his soft bed. Sam parked the car outside the ground of the house for Sean to get out; she will drove away right away anyway.

“Hope we’ll see each other under the better situation, kid. Now go to bed, you look horrible.”

“Yeah, you the one talking,” Sean teased back and said his good-bye before exiting the car.

When he slid the key into the lock this time, it was locked. He entered the quiet house, took a deep breath and continued with the activities he started last night, hoping there will be no more unexpected interruptions this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> 


End file.
